


“Baket ba?”

by seshalia



Series: DRABBLE CHALLENGE [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), exopink
Genre: Comfort, F/M, establ relationship, fluffy with super mild angst, mild fear of not being enough or worthy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: https://twitter.com/hanbiniestoes/status/1348356859191721986?s=21
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Oh Sehun
Series: DRABBLE CHALLENGE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102160
Kudos: 6





	“Baket ba?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@hanbiniestoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40hanbiniestoes).



> sana all

“Sehun?”

The digital clock said 2:36 AM and Sehun isn’t in the mood to deal with anything other than his sleep. Lisa, however, has too many thoughts that need to be settled.

“Hm?” He replies gruffly.

The bed dips and he feels her move to face him. He knows that means she’s been awake the whole time. They never really sleep together in the typical couple way, opting to stay on different sides of the bed and looking apart from each other only to end up waking in each other’s arms anyway.

“Mahal mo naman ako diba?”

The question registers in his head but Lisa feels a massive bubble of anxiety inflate in her chest when he doesn’t answer quick enough for her liking.

“Lisa,” he breathes in, sighing loudly as an exhale. “It’s two in the morning, go to sleep.”

“Pero mahal mo naman ako diba?” She asks again.

He turns to face her now with squinted eyes. It was meant to be a glare, but even his eyelids were tired.

“You wouldn’t be with me right now if I didn’t.” He replies.

She crosses her arms and he groans inwardly at the action.

“Oo o hindi lang gusto kong sagot.”

“Yes. Obviously.” He sighs, pulling her to him so her head can rest on his arm.

Sehun knows Lisa well enough that whatever is bothering her has to be bad. There are things she can set aside for another day, but to leave her awake at night? When she should be asleep?

Maybe he could sacrifice a few more minutes of being awake.

“Why’d you ask?”

Her head tilts to his direction.

“Hm?”

“Why,” he starts, planting a kiss on her forehead before he continues. “Did you ask me if I love you?”

“May... napansin lang kasi ako.” She answers quietly.

“What did you notice?” He urges.

“Ano lang... yung ex girlfriend mo kasi, nakita namin ni Jen sa Mega kanina.”

“What does that have to do with me loving you?”

Lisa knows Sehun loves her. He might not show it in the most conventional way, but he does. His actions have always spoken louder than his words and she loved that about him. She felt as if it was wrong for her to ask him of this. Of any vocal reassurance. But the bigger the bubble grew, the harder it would be to pop. She wanted to know.

“Iba kasi siya sa ‘kin. Mas maliit, tahimik, elegante. Ganun.” She remarks. 

Huffing, he snuggles her. “Are you seriously doubting why I’m with you right now?”

“Hindi naman. Nagtataka lang. Bakit ba kasi ako yung pinili mo? Sabi nina Yeol na madami kang pwedeng pagpilian kaya,” She pushes him away gently, staring at his tired eyes and asks, “Bakit ako?”

Sighing, he simply brings her back close to him, This time, he makes her lay her head near his chest and close to his heart. It’s a simple action, but it doesn’t fail to give her a few butterflies in her stomach.

“I’m only going to say this once so you better listen carefully because I don’t want to have to talk about this again in the future. I don’t want you to doubt me, you, and us ever again. Alright?”

She nods.

“Okay.”

“The truth is that I didn’t choose you. I never did. You basically came in to my life and suddenly I can’t be apart from you for more than 5 seconds without something feeling inherently wrong. Like something, specifically someone, is missing. That’s you. You’re that someone.” He starts, poking her forehead with his free hand.

“You pulled me towards you by not taking shit from me since day one. By being so patient with kids and with me. Especially me. By being a driving force of kindness that I hope never stops but takes time to take a goddamn break because you’re a fucking maniac. By trying to be positive even when shit goes sideways, over, and under.”

His fingers mindlessly play with her hair and he plants a kiss on the crown of her head before continuing. 

“And by being so fucking magnificent that I started to love you like everyone, but I got it ten times worse because now I’m in a bottomless rabbit hole, falling in love with you with no sign of stopping and I don’t mind it at all.”

He contemplates on whether to say the words on the tip of his tongue and pushes them aside when he realizes that he doesn’t have to overthink it. She needs to hear what he has to say.

“Somewhere along the first time you spoke to me, yo the time when you trusted me to be around you when no one else did, and the very day I realized that you made me want to be a better person even more than I already wanted to, I’d fallen in love with you and I didn’t question it.”

“So please,” he pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and grazes his thumb over her cheek.“Don’t question it.”

When he finishes, instead of hearing a reply, he hears soft snores. Looking down, Sehun realizes Lisa had fallen asleep. In his arms, as well, and looking like she belongs there. Like she was tailor made for him.

The digital clock says 3:01 AM.

Sehun finally gets his shut eye. 


End file.
